Suino Songfury
Character name is... Suino is a member of the original group of player characters and like all members of the original group Suino was forced to work for Sir Remington and The Ebon Ward or else they would be thrown into "The Pit" which would result in their deaths (This arrangement was made before the recordings so it's unknown exactly how it happened or whats so deadly about "The Pit"). In her first appearance Majin described her as one of the two good characters of the group and that she is trying to "Make sure Maze and everybody else don't kill on command and for fun. Because that's kind of bad." Personality Suino is a very friendly and normally very nice woman. She however can also be very intimidating when she wants to be due to her large stature and half orc physique. She is protective of her friends and most people around her as long as she doesn't consider them an enemy. She is even more protective of those she cares for, as show when she took the protection of the Verger Family as her prime duty after finding out someone had broken into their home. Her high morals have often caused her to clash with other members of her group (mostly Maze). While she normally greets people with smiles and kindness she has shown to be aggressive to those that show her anger, aggression, or severe disrespect often mocking them and giving crude comments. She has also shown some degree of cruelty when dealing with Rufus after fighting him and Killstain. She has also shown a great hatred for creatures normally considered evil or un-holy as shown with her hatred of vampires and not having a problem as Maze slowly sliced/tortured one to death as a slow execution, she even put forth the idea to begin with. Maze was happily surprised she had no problem with this asking "Wait! seriously you'll let me do that?" to which Suino responded with "Oh of course to a vampire I will never tell you to stop.". Suino was however willing to stop Maze from torturing the vampire if he told them what they wanted to know but after she failed to intimidate him she had no problem letting Maze torture him to death. Biography Pre-Recording Suino is one of few characters that had a bit of her back story revealed in her character intro. Majin quickly explained that Suino was abandoned as an orphan, raised in a church, got dragged into the Ebon Ward when searching for her parents, and ended up joining the group of original main character as one of few good characters. During the current adventure it was said that she was 17 years old. Suino Songfury went with the rest of the original group of player characters (Which inculded Herself, Musty Macaw, Maze Myers, Redpath, & Gnash) when they were sent to Belgrin to investigate several disappearances. In Belgrin they found a few undead creatures known as "Hanged Men" that were breaking into peoples houses and kidnapping them. After defeating a group of Hanged Men they following one to the nearby mines, where Musty proceeded to shoot the Hanged Man and Maze finished it off with his Spiked Chain. Episode 1 Triva -Inquisitor is Will's, the GM, least favorite class. This was revealed in Suino's character intro in Episode 1 by Majin. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}